Do you want to play?
by Saeshmea
Summary: An old Lionel's friend wants to continue a roll game that they started when they were at the high school. The difference of this game is that it's absolutely real. Martha will be in danger and Lionel will have to save her... are they going to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Do you want to play

**Do you want to play?**

Martha was wearing a long blue dress, like a medieval princess one, and her hair was tied up with a diamonds tiara. She was in a dungeon, with her hands chained up to the ceiling and she just touched the floor with her tiptoes. And there were big rats which sometimes run so near of her.

She had already shouted, but nobody had come. Then, suddenly, the door opened. It was a man, who was dressed up as a medieval king without crown or something like that.

"Hello milady, how are you?" asked really politely.

"Released me!" ordered Martha.

"You're not in situation to order nothing… You're my prisoner, and I can do what I want with you."

"You're mad! Lionel will come soon!"

"I would not be as sure…" said as he walked around Martha, caressing her waist "I have prepared a lot of surprises for him…" he was now caressing her cheeks, her chin, her lips… suddenly he shouted, Martha had bitten him. He slapped her. Martha started to laugh.

"I'm so sorry…" said her mocking "Does it hurt you?"

"Not us much that it would hard to you!" exclaimed him as he took a whip and hit on the floor.

.-"SOME DAYS BEFORE"-.

Martha arrived to Lionel's office with some envelopes on her hands.

"Good morning, Martha…" said him "What are you doing here as early?"

"Taking you your mail" said her laughing and giving him the envelopes.

"What?"

"It was a joke! Your secretary has just asked me to give them to you…"

"Oh! Ok… thank you" said him "Please, take a sit. So… what's the matter?"

"Thanks" she sat down as while as Lionel did, and he started to read who the envelopes where from "I came because Clark left yesterday and…"

"Left? Where?"

"Yeah… he went with Chloe and Lois to London. He didn't wanted to go, he didn't want to leave me alone, but I said him that it would be great… he needs a break from the farm…"

"Yeah… that's true… So… what can I do for you?"

"It's nothing important… it would be just a friend's favour…"

"Tell me… please" insisted Lionel "I will do anything you ask me" Martha blushed.

"Tomorrow I have a cocktail with a lot of big fishes and other politicians and I don't want to be there alone… I would asked Clark to come with me, but he will not be here…" Lionel didn't say anything, so she continued "I have been thinking a lot of what we spoke on thanksgiving, I mean… we haven't meet a lot of times after that…we haven't spoken anymore… maybe you would feel a little uncomfortable… or…"

"I will come"

"What?"

"I will come with you. There's any problem…" He stood up and walked to Martha, he kneeled down, because she was sat down, and he hold her hands "Martha… I really like to be with you… I haven't happier moments than those that I spent with you… and it doesn't matter if you just want to see me as a friend… I care it… I just want you to not take myself away of your life…"

"I would never do that…"

"Fine!" He kissed her hands "I will pick up you at seven".

"At six. It starts at half past seven"

"Ok. I will pick you up at six" He smiled.

"Great… so…well… see you tomorrow…"

She was nearly at the door when Lionel interrupted her walking.

"You said that Clark isn't at home… didn't you?"

"I did" she said.

"So… how about if we have lunch together…? you know… to speak… as friends…"

"Yeah! That would be nice…" she said.

"Fine! Wait me here… I just read my mail and then we leave"

"Ok"

He continued with mail.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed.

"What's the matter? Bad news?" asked Martha from the office sofa.

"I'm not sure" he stood up and walked with Martha to sit next to her with an envelope on his hand.

Martha read the name of the person who came from: "Albert McGigant? Who's him?"

"An old friend…" answered Lionel.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Do you want to play

**Do you want to play? - 2**

"What kind of old friend?" asked Martha "Because you doesn't seem any happy…"

"We met at the high school of Metropolis. We both were different, our families weren't rich, but we knew that we want to change our future. We were brilliant students, and we used to play roll games. They were trainings for the real life" he stopped a while "The last year before go to the university he wanted to do something special, he proposed me to play a real roll game. And I accepted… I thought that it could be funny…"

"What happened?" asked Martha.

"Albert prepared our game with the entire city as the setting. So anybody could be a player, a piece of the game, or a victim…" He breathe hard remembering the past "The game would take all the time it was necessary… but we never end it… He had prepared a prove for me; "something brilliant", he said. I never imagined that he would do anything like that… I couldn't arrived on time… but I would do if I had know it!"

"What happened, Lionel? What couldn't you do?"

"The card said that I had to save the demoiselle from a horrible death… It had to be just a game… with not real victims… She would be at the highest tower… the Daily Planet building… he had tied there, from a rope which was nearly torn, my girlfriend…"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Martha taking her hands to her mouth.

"Her name was July Spring, she was very nice, she was my first love… and when I arrived there I hold her hand and tried to take her up again… but the rope finally tore and I couldn't take her up, and… her hand slip from mine and I saw how her body felt to the floor…"

"Oh God!"

"They took Albert to a mental hospital… they said that he had done that because he was mad… I dreamt with July for years… it was really hard for me to stand that death…"

"But it wasn't you fault" said Martha staring at his eyes and holding his hand.

"That's what everybody tried to say to me… but… I played the game… it was my fault… she was my girlfriend… I put herself on danger…"

"You didn't"

"I did!" he shouted scaring Martha.

"Sorry… it's just that… I don't know what can Albert want as much years later…"

"You will not know it if you don't open the envelope"

He looked the white envelope again… he read the name… his hands were shaking… he couldn't open it…

"Can you do it for me?" asked to Martha.

"Sure" she took the envelope, and opened it. There was a short letter inside, she read it:

_Dear Lionel,_

_During these years in the hospital I have read a lot about you; about how my best friend Lionel Luthor have became one of the richest millionaires of the country. Congratulations, at least one of us have been able to make his dreams real. _

_I have remembered a lot how fun we had when we played our roll games… those were really great years… but there was one game that we never finished… and… as we used to do… the game must go on!_

_Do you want to play?_

_Your friend,_

_Albert McGigant._

"That's all what it says…" said Martha.

"The game must go on…" repeated Lionel.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that he want to continue the game…"

"Oh my god! But… he's in the hospital… isn't he?"

"I will have to make sure…" he breath hard "Well… let's go to have lunch"

"Are you sure? Maybe you prefer to go home or…"

"No… What I need now is to spent some time with a good friend… a really good friend…" said, as he opened the door to Martha.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Do you want to play

**Do you want to play? - 3**

During their lunch together, Lionel and Martha spoke about their childhood's friends, their spent a really nice time, and after Lionel took Martha home.

The next day, at five o'clock, one hour before Lionel came to the farm, Martha was deciding what dress she would wear, yet. Finally she put on a nice red dress which showed her back and her pretty legs, and she let her shiny red hear free. When Lionel arrived she was already waiting him downstairs. She opened the door, and he was behind with a red tulips bunch on his hands.

"What's that?!" exclaimed Martha, smiling.

"They are for you… I know that tulips are your favorite flowers…"

"Oh! My God! Of course they are! Thanks!" She said so happy "But you needn't…."

"I really wanted to…"

"Thanks…" she smiled and Lionel relished that smile. She took the bouquet and left it in the kitchen.

"You look really nice…" said Lionel while they went into the limousine.

"Thanks…" she blushed "I really didn't know what I should wear…"

"You look nice with any dress you put on"

They arrived to the party and Lionel offered his arm to Martha. They went in and everybody was dancing.

"Shall we dance?" asked Lionel holding her hand.

"It would be nice…"

They went to the dance floor, it was a waltz, so they were really closed to each other. They didn't speak, they just dance and dance one song and another; staring, sometimes, to each other eyes; sharing their smiles; touching their bodies; feeling each other's breath on their skin… but they didn't say a word… they were so close, Lionel had one hand on her waist and the other joining her hand, Martha bit her lips, Lionel looked at them, they were going to kiss… but then they both remembered what happened on thanksgiving and they both did a step back at the same time. Their still joining their hands, but theirs were looking at the floor.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Lionel.

"No… well… a glass of champagne would be nice…" said Martha a little nervous.

"Ok… I come back in a while…"

So, Lionel went to take the drinks and Martha stayed there, alone, after almost be kissed by Lionel, like some weeks ago… she felt bad.

Meanwhile, Lionel was asking the barman for a glass of champagne and a double whisky when a waiter appeared behind him.

"Excuse me" said the waiter to Lionel "Are you Lionel Luthor?"

"I am… What's the matter?"

"A man give me this for you" And the waiter left giving Lionel a mobile phone.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lionel, but the waiter had already left. Suddenly, the phone rang. He answered it "Yeah?"

"Hello Lionel!" exclaimed a man's voice from the other side of the phone "It's being a nice party, isn't it?"

"Who are you?"

"I really like the woman you came with… She's the Senator Kent, isn't she? Yeah, she is… the widow of the ex-senator, really? She's so pretty… and she looks so sexy with this red dress!"

"Albert? Are you Albert McGigant?"

"It's a pity that you couldn't kiss her during the last song… it would be so romantic… How could you left her alone in the middle of the dance floor? You can't do this to a woman! And even less to a woman like this!"

"I don't want to play again Albert! July was enough for me!"

"I'm sorry, Lionel… but the game has already started…"

"What does it mean? Albert? Fuck!" Albert have already cut the call.

Lionel went to the dance floor, he started to look for Martha, but he couldn't find her. He looked around him, but it was impossible to see anything there was too much people there. When he arrived to the exactly place where they had been he found a paper on the floor:

_The man lost his bitch in the middle of the crowed. But he hadn't really lost her, she had gone with a richest man to the toilets, because he would pay more to her…_

Lionel run to the toilets, but there was anything at the man's ones. Then he entered, without think at the woman's. Two women who were inside run out shouting, he was alone, he opened the four toilet's doors. There was nobody, but there was another note written on one of them.

_Upset, the man run to the toilets, but his bitch wasn't there, because the richest man had taken her to a room of the hotel._

"A room!" exclaimed Lionel loudly. There are too many rooms in this hotel, he thought… He took the phone, there was just one number in it's list. He phoned it.

"Lionel?" asked Martha's voice so nervous.

"Martha? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Are you sure to be able to not arrive late, this time?" asked Albert's voice from the phone.

Lionel took the elevator and went to the tallest floor, then he went upstairs until the building terrace. He look around, he was really scared for Martha, he didn't want to arrive late again… but he breath when he found Martha on the floor, tied up and muzzled… but save.

"Martha!" He run to her and untied the robes. She hugged him "I was really scared, I really thought that he would… I'm sorry…"

Martha started to cry.

"Let's go home…"

They went to the limousine and Lionel took Martha to the farm. He walked her to the door, and they went inside.

"Let me prepare you a cup of tea to calm you, ok?" He said while they sat at the kitchen.

"I'm fine…." Said Martha. It was the first time he spoke "I'm really fine, don't worry… It wasn't your fault… I was just a little scared, nothing else…"

"But…"

"Don't worry" she looked around and stopped her look on the flowers that Lionel had taken her that evening. There was a note there that it wasn't then "What's this?"

She stood up and walked there, he took the note and read it.

_The game is not over_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Do you want to play¿ - 4

**Do you want to play? - 4**

"I want you to leave" said Lionel while Martha was drinking her tea, and she choked herself.

"What?!" exclaimed coughing.

"He wants me to play, and I don't want you to find yourself in the middle of his game. What happened tonight was enough"

"But tonight didn't happen anything. I'm fine, you're fine…"

"Please, Martha… I wouldn't be able to face your death, and even less if it was my fault…" said Lionel, and he turned around because some tears felt from his eyes and he didn't want Martha to see he crying.

"But… I…" finally she desisted "Where do you want me to go?" she said so soft.

"Clark is in London… you could go with him. I have an apartment there, you can stay in it as long as it's necessary…"

"I'm not sure of it… My job's here… I can't leave the senate when I want… and you… why don't you come with me?"

"I can't. I need to end with this"

The next morning, so early, Lionel pick up Martha in the farm. She just took with her one suitcase, Lionel put it into the car and helped Martha to go inside the limousine, but they didn't say anything.

At the airport two security guards were waiting for Martha to walked her to Lionel's private jet. Lionel gave them Martha's suitcase, and turned to her to say goodbye. Martha began to cry and Lionel dried her tears caressing her cheeks.

"Don't be sad. You're going to see Clark…"

"I don't tell him that I'm going there… He would be worried"

"Well… you can visit him when you arrive… You will be save there"

"Promise me that you will be here when I come back…" asked Martha to Lionel after a silence moment.

"I can't… I…" Lionel stared at Martha. Her eyes were red and they trembled looking at him "I promise" he whispered and Martha's cry began to be harder.

"You're lying! Don't lye to me Lionel Luthor!" she shouted hitting his chest.

"You're being late… come on…" he said, trying to not cry.

"Come with me"

"I can't"

"But I need you! I…" then, Lionel took her arms and hugged her so hard. For a while they both forgot what was happening, it was as if only existed them in the world, as if their world was that hug… Lionel looked at Martha and she felt absolutely save. He caressed her hair and then… he kissed her. Then they removed, Lionel continued staring at her and she caressed her lips remembering what had just happened "Now we will have to meet again" he said.

Martha didn't say anything else. One of the security guards hold her arm and she went with him. Lionel stayed there, with some tears on his eyes, while Martha walked away. When she nearly was at the door to go out, she turned round and looked at him. Suddenly, she released the security guard and run back to Lionel. He couldn't believe it, she was running towards him and she jumped on his arms and kissed him back.

"I love you" whispered on his ear while he was rounding her on his arms "Lionel, I love you and I can't leave you alone knowing that a psychopath wants to play a life or death game with you" she stopped a moment to breath and stopped her cry "Let me stay with you"

"No Martha. I'm sorry, but I can't let you risk your life at this way…"

"Don't you love me?" she stared at him. He put his hands on her cheeks…

"Of course I do. I love you more than my life, and it's because this that I can't leave you stay here…"

"No…"

"Please, don't do this more difficult… Take the plane, go to London, enjoy your holidays… and I promise that I will be here when you come back…"

"No! You're lying me again!"

"I'm not… How would I be able to let him to kill me, knowing that you love me and that a life together will come with you in your return?" he stopped a while "Trust me, Martha… when this game have finished I will be here waiting for you with another red tulips bouquet and an everlasting love promise for you…"

When Martha had already disappeared through the door, Lionel started to walk. Then one of the airport's public telephones started to ring. He took it.

"Hello?" asked him.

"Great move, Lionel!"

"What do you mean?"

"Try to keep the lady away of the danger… great move for the game. But you haven't kept in mind that I'm everywhere… so, at least you sent her to London the game will continue… and she will still being the princess in danger…"

"Don't try anything! Let her go away from this!"

"You were leaving the airport… don't you want to see how the red-hair lady go up the plane?"

Albert cut the call. Then Lionel went to the big windows and searched his jet on the runway. He found it, and also Martha with the two guards next to her. A police car stopped next to the jet and two big men dressed as policemen walked to them. Lionel suspect that wasn't good, he run to the door which he had seen Martha disappear from, and walked down the runway. The two security guards were between the two policemen and Martha. Two shoots, two bodies on the floor.

Martha scream, she was scared and didn't know what she could do. Lionel shouted her name, she saw him and wanted to run towards him, but then, one of the two policemen run behind her and took Martha.

"Lionel!"

"Martha!" shouted Lionel.

The second policeman started the car while the other obligated Martha to go inside. When Lionel arrived there they had already driven away.

"Martha!" he shouted as he felt on his knees "Martha… I'm sorry…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Do you want to play

**Do you want to play? - 5**

The police car stopped in front the gage of a mansion. It was big, and it seemed a castle, like Luthor's one. The gage was opened, the car entered and when they stopped the car the two men dressed as policemen took Martha inside. They walked throw a long corridor and they entered into a room. It was really nice, it seemed the room of a European lady five four centuries ago. On the bed there was a nice long blue dress, like a medieval princess one.

Suddenly another door of the room opened, and two girls between twenty and thirty years old entered into the room. They were dressed as servants.

"Is she?" asked one.

"She is" said one of the men. "Prepare her for the lunch. Don't be late. And if she makes problems, ask for us."

"Ok. You can leave."

The two men left the room leaving Martha there with the two servants. Martha run to the door trying to escape, but it was locked.

"You shouldn't try it…" said the youngest girl of the two.

"Why?" asked Martha.

"Because you're here for his game… and if he have to hurt you he will do."

"Who? Albert?"

"Trust us, just do what he wants and you will be fine…" said the other one.

"Ok… What does he want?"

The two girls help Martha to dress herself with the blue dress and they did her hair, tying it up with a diamonds tiara. She looked really beautiful. Then, one of the men, who was dressed as a medieval soldier, now, entered into the room asking for Martha.

"Mr. McGigant want to see her now" He said.

"She's already" said one of the girls.

The soldier grabbed Martha's arm and took her to the library, where a man, not really tall, a little fat, dressed up as a medieval king, was waiting for her.

"Martha Clark Kent, Kansas Senator, adoptive mother of a son, widow of Jonathan Kent, daughter of one of the richest lawyers of Metropolis, graduated in economy, a great cooker, a loved woman in Smallville, and now, the lover of Lionel Luthor" said Albert after his servant left him and Martha alone in the library.

"Thank you for my biography summary" said Martha making him laugh.

"I like to know about the people who I play with" said while he offered a sit to Martha.

"I'm not playing with you" said her while he sat.

"I know it, but you're the piece I need to win Lionel"

"This is an stupid game… do you know it?" she said.

"Maybe it is… but we started it when we were stupid too, and now we have to finish it…"

"You killed a girl!"

"Yeah… that was sad… for Lionel." He laughed "It put emotion to the game… like you" said while he caressed her neck.

"Which will be your next move? Hang me up and asked him to come before I die?"

"That would be funny…" said him "But no, that's not… What I will do is to rang him to know how's him knowing that you're with me…"

Lionel was in his office, sitting at his desk, in front of the telephone, waiting it for ring. Suddenly it did, somebody was calling.

"Albert?" he asked.

"Wow! I thought that you would be angry… not desperate"

"What have you done her?"

"She's fine… at the moment" he laughed.

"If you hurt her…"

"What will you do? Kill me? That would be a great way for you to win the game! But you don't want it… you don't want to win… you just want to save the lady… don't you?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to play with me… A messenger have just leave a packet at your office. In it there are the instructions for the game…" he stopped "Do you want to play?"

"I do"

Albert cut the call and Lionel went to take the packet. He opened it. It was a portable computer. He put it on and a question appeared on the screen: "Do you want to play?" he write a yes and some words started to be written: "When Paris kidnapped Helena, he took her to the castle of Troy, there everybody felt in love with here, because she was the most beautiful woman they never seen. Find the castle to find your Helena…"

Under these words there was somewhere where said "Clues", he clicked there, and appeared a photograph of a lake. He recognized it, it was the lake between Smallville and Metropolis. But he didn't remember that there was a castle there…

"While we wait we can have some lunch" said Albert giving his hand to Martha to help her to rise up.

"I'm not hungry"

"Well… I will eat and you will look… Anyway, you will come with me" He said less kind.

They went to the dinning room, and they sat at the table. Albert put some vine in two glasses while his servants took them the meal. Then Martha made as if the glass felt on the table, and the vine spilled on her dress.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "I should go to the toilet!"

"Let me walk you there…" he said.

Martha went in and Albert wait outside. Martha opened the faucet and while the water felt she opened the door. It wasn't so big, but she could pass throw it. She had to escape from there before Lionel arrived, because if Lionel went there that crazy man would kill him, and she really didn't want that.

When she was out she started to run. It was difficult to run with that dress, but she could arrive to the gage. It was locked, so she tried to jump it… then was when two guards saw her and took her back in.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Do you want to play

**Do you want to play? - 6**

Lionel was flying with his helicopter over the lake when he saw the mansion which seemed a castle. He ordered the pilot to go down, and they landed on its garden. Some guardians went to welcome Lionel, and they took him inside.

Martha was in a dungeon, with her hands chained up to the ceiling and she just touched the floor with her tiptoes. Albert was with her, angry because she had bitten his lip. He had taken a whip and hit on the floor.

"I was sure that you were more polite, but now I see that I will have to teach you some manners…" said as he grasped the dress and tore its back. Martha tried to seem calm, but she was preparing herself for the pain. When her back was naked he put up his arm and whipped her white and soft skin.

She screamed. It was too much painful. Some tears went down her cheeks while her back skin split and began to bleed.

That red and cold liquid started to glide down her legs, and made a little puddle under her feet.

Albert put up her arm again, but before he could whip Martha again someone opened the door.

"What's on?!" he asked upset.

"You have a visit" said the man.

"Who?"

"The hero… he's waiting you upstairs…"

Martha forgot her pain for a while and smiled knowing that Lionel was there to save her.

"Great…" he laughed "I'm going…"

The man left and Albert walked to Martha caressing her cheeks with the blood-stained whip.

"Your hero have arrived, milady, but don't be sure that he will be able to save you…"

Martha didn't say anything, she just watched how he disappeared behind the door leaving her alone and bleeding.

"Lionel! How are you!?" Albert asked kindly to Lionel, who was between two armed guards.

"Hello Albert" he said. And Albert made as he wanted to shake hands with Lionel, but what he wanted was Lionel to see that his hands were stained of blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't clean them up… I have just been playing with your demoiselle…" he smiled. Lionel got upset and rise himself to punch Albert, but the two guards didn't let him.

"What have you done to Martha?! If you really have hurt her I will… I…!"

"What will you do? Firstly you should find her… don't you?"

"I'm here. What's coming now?"

"Not as fast, my old friend… Let's drink some vine first toast our friendship." He put some vine in two glasses and gave one to Lionel. Both drunk the entire glass. "Great!!" he said "Now we can speak about the end of the game…" said as he drunk from another bottle.

"The end?"

"Well… I have the girl, and I have the hero… I have all your pieces, Lionel… your last move will be chose the way of your dead"

"That's not a fair game! You said my next move was come here… that's what I did! You didn't say that it would be the last one!"

"Anyway, your going to die in sixty minutes… The vine was poisoned… so you lose"

"What!!" exclaimed Lionel "But you drunk too!!"

"Sure… but I drunk the cure too…" said, showing him the other bottle he drunk from, and showing him how he put it into a cupboard.

"What about Martha!?"

"That would be the funny part of the game… I will give the opportunity of save her… she's in the basement… go there, take her… but when you come upstairs I and my guys will make you really difficult to escape… She will survive if you can take her out before you die"

"What's my other choice?" he started to feel tired.

"Die here knowing that she will be mine…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Do you want to play

**Do you want to play? - 7**

Martha's tiptoes were slipping on her own blood when somebody opened the dungeon's door.

"Lionel!" she exclaimed happily when she saw him coming inside.

"Oh Martha! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry about all these!" he said with some tears on his eyes, while he cut the rope with the only arm that Albert gave him, a knife.

When Martha was free she felt on his arms and Lionel hugged her. They kissed and then he saw the hurt on her back.

"Oh my god!"

"It's ok… It seems more that it hurt…" lied Martha. "How could you come here?"

"It's the end of the game… We have to go out and then we will be free…"

"That's all?"

"No… they are waiting us to go up…" said as he hold her hand to go out. But she stopped him, and pushed him towards her, and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Lionel Luthor…" said Martha "and if we survive to that stupid game I want to began a live with you…" she kissed him again, imagining how happy they would be, while Lionel imagined how sad Martha would be if she discovered that he was dying.

"I would like too…" he said, trying to not lye her.

They went out the room hand in hand. Just behind the door a man was waiting for them.

"Don't look" advised Lionel to Martha before stabbed him. The man felt dead on the floor and Lionel took his gun.

When they arrived to the stairs Lionel asked Martha to wait him down. He went upstairs first and she listened three shoots. He came down again and giving her a hand he asked her to close her eyes. He didn't want her to see that bloodshed.

They went to the second floor because nobody would be waiting for them there. They entered to a room. Lionel was more tired. He opened the window.

"Take this" said giving her the gun "I will go down first, then you jump and I will take you… If anybody entered into the room, shoot him, ok?" He was staring at her and she felt save just with that lovely look.

"Ok" she said.

Lionel slip down a pipe and arrived to the floor. Then Martha did the same and Lionel took her on his arms when she arrived down.

"Great! You did it so great!" said him caressing her hair, thinking that he would never be able to do caress her.

They just needed to cross the garden to arrive to the gage. It wasn't so high, so they would be able to jump it.

"Will you be able to run up to the gage?" he said with a low voice.

"I will" said Martha, who's hurt on her back was hurting her so much, too.

They hold each other's hand and they both started to run together. Lionel felt really tired, so Martha run faster than him even her back hurt her, and she was wearing that long blue dress. Some guards appeared near them, they all were armed. Lionel felt, Martha stopped, they still joining each other's hand.

"Run!" shouted Lionel.

"Not without you!" exclaimed Martha.

"Martha, I'm dying! Run, please!"

"What do you mean?"

"He poisoned me, I'm dying, run away, leave me!"

"No! I'm not going to leave you die!" exclaimed crying while she let her body felt on her knees next to Lionel.

She caressed her front, it was hot and sweated, but he was trembling.

"Why have you said me that we could begin a live together if you knew you were going to die?"

"Because I want you to live… run away, Martha… you have enough time, yet…"

"No!"

"If you stay here you will become hers… run away, please…" he couldn't breath well.

Suddenly, Martha stood up and began to run up the house. Albert went out at the same moment.

"Give him the cure! Let him live!" shouted her.

"Why?" asked Albert.

"Give him the cure and I will be yours"

"Are you sure of that? Do you really want to give your freedom for his life?"

"I do"

"Ok. The cure is in one cupboard of the library. It's a little white bottle. Hurry up!"

Martha run inside and went to the library, he began to opened all the cupboards, and finally she found it.

Lionel was unconscious when she kneeled down next to him. Albert was behind her with two guards. She ignored them and opened Lionel's mouth to give him the cure. He didn't breath.

"Lionel…" said Martha "Lionel please…"

"He's dead… anyway… you're mine" said Albert grasping Martha's shoulder.

"No! He can't be dead!" exclaimed slapping at his hand and turning round to Lionel again. She kissed him, she kissed him as she was crying for his life, and suddenly he opened his eyes.

"Martha…" he whispered.

"Lionel! You're fine!!" said happy.

"I am… How?"

"She took you the cure…" said Albert "… in exchange for her freedom"

"What?! No!"

"I'm sorry Lionel… but I couldn't let you die at this way…"

"I will kill myself if I have to live knowing that I can't have you…"

They kissed and then Albert grabbed Martha's arm and took her with him, hoping that Lionel would go out.

"You lose, Lionel" and began to laughed.

But Lionel remembered that he still having that knife that Albert had given him, he grasped it and he throw it against him.

Albert stopped, he felt a hurt on his back, he let Martha's arm and he turned round to Lionel. Martha saw the blood on his back.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"You're a son of a…" said Albert, but before he could finished the sentence he felt dead.

Martha run to Lionel. The two man tried to stop her, but Lionel took out the gun he still having too, and they stopped.

"No, Albert, you lose." Said, and Martha hugged him, and they kissed "Come on, you need to go to a hospital…" said, walking to the helicopter.

"I'm fine, Lionel…"

"No, you're not. And you shouldn't discuss this with your future husband" he smiled.

"What?"

"You said that you wanted to start a life together if we survive to the game…don't you?"

"Are you asking me to marry me?"

"No, I'm not asking it to you… I don't need it… Because I just accept an answer…"

They entered to the helicopter. The pilot wasn't there, he was dead on the floor.

"Do you know to pilot this?"

"Of course… anyway… it will be a great moment to be the first time!"

"Don't joke, Mr. Luthor!"

"Don't get upset, Mrs. Luthor… we're going to the hospital…"

That afternoon, after had gone to the hospital, Martha and Lionel were sitting in the sofa of the farm's living room, kissing each other, when Clark arrived.

"Mum?!"

"Clark!?" exclaimed "What are you doing here, sweetheart! I was waiting you for tomorrow…"

"I know… but I felt something strange and I decide to come back sooner… Are you ok?"

"Sure! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been better, sweeter… I'm getting married…" she smiled showing him the ring that Lionel had given her at the hospital.

"What?! What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing" said Martha and Lionel at the same time. "Lionel just take care of me…" said Martha caressing him "and today he asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Ok… so… congratulations!" and he hugged both lovers. Then was when Martha's hurt pain her and Clark saw the cut. "What happened on your back!?"

"Ok dear… sit down… it's a little long story…"

THE END.


End file.
